


Never Let Me Go

by morningssofgold



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningssofgold/pseuds/morningssofgold
Summary: Malcolm remembered Dani telling him a few days ago how she worried that he’d slip through her fingers. She’d become an irreplaceable part of his life but he slowly came to the realization that her fears and his weren’t so different and he’d have to be brave for her once more.Malcolm and Dani realize what it truly means to be partners.An established Brightwell relationship post 1x15
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/ Dani Powell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucid Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887223) by [morningssofgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningssofgold/pseuds/morningssofgold). 



> _In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold_   
>  _And all this devotion, well, I never knew at all_   
>  _And the questions I have for a sinner released_   
>  _In the arms of the ocean deliver me_
> 
> _Never Let Me Go // Florence + The Machine_

“Powell…” Dani answered groggily, trying to gather her bearings as best as she could at 7 a.m. Usually when her phone went off this early, it was because they had a case and her boss would be expecting her ASAP.

“Hey, we’ve got something. Double homicide on the Lower East Side and it’s… _something_.” Gil responded, sounding mystified. Dani groaned internally. If her boss, one of the most decorated cops to ever put on a uniform was at a loss, who even knew what awaited her this morning. “Clearly, we’re gonna need Bright’s assistance on this one. Tell him, we’re gonna keep it by the book. _No shenanigans_.”

“Um…what?” Dani’s foggy brain cleared at the mention of the twisty profiler, the same one currently sitting up, gazing at her curiously with a serious case of bedhead. 

She and Malcolm had somehow made it out of the liminal space they’d occupied almost since the day they’d met. Despite herself, she’d gone ahead and developed feelings–crazy, huge, unexpected feelings for him. It was strange because just having feelings didn’t quite sum up what she felt for him. 

They operated on the same wavelength, they were in tune with each other and it was intuitive. It was the sort of thing she would’ve rolled her eyes at, had she not experienced what it felt like to lock eyes with him and know what he was thinking or feeling at any given time. 

Dani certainly hadn’t planned on it but Malcolm had become more than her friend–she’d become his partner and a few weeks ago, Malcolm had confessed that despite all of his fears, he wanted to be her partner too.

Gil chuckled, “You forgot I watched the two of you nearly get blown up because you wouldn’t stop staring at each other. You and Bright, _you’re not subtle_. Besides, why’d you think I made you take him home so many times?”

“Wait a second. You’re telling me, you’ve been plotting this?” Dani sat up, pulling up the covers over her black Calvin Klein bralette covered chest, earning a smirk from Malcolm. 

“Two words: plausible deniability,” Gil said, clearly amused by her indignation. Dani rolled her eyes. “As long as you keep the PDA to a minimum, we’re good.”

–––––––––––––––––

Dani flopped back down with a huff, colliding with pillows that smelled of Malcolm’s rose scented shampoo and the very second the she did, his inspirational music alarm went off, truly reminding her that their day was about to start.

Her lips quirked up, realizing that the mellow r&b song currently filling the apartment was one that had somehow migrated from her playlist to his. 

“I gather that was Gil.” Malcom said with a grin, apparently in no more of a rush to get up than she was.

“Yeah…and it’s seems, we’ve been found out.” 

Malcolm scrunched his nose cutely, “Were we hiding?” 

That was actually a good question. Dani didn’t think that she and Malcolm behaved any differently around each other since they’d gotten together but maybe that was the point. Dani sighed, now that it was assumed that everyone knew, there would likely be no shortage of annoying comments made by the team at their expense. 

She closed her eyes, trying to find the will to get up. 

_If I take off my cool, do you promise to stay?_  
_If I give you my heart, would you throw it away?_  
_Do you mean what you say when you tell me you love me?_  
_Do you really?_

She absently wondered why Malcolm chose this particular song this morning. She wondered if those lyrics spoke to him, the way they spoke to her. 

Dani didn’t do this. She didn’t trust anyone enough to allow herself to do this–but she trusted Malcolm Bright. It was an unconscious decision and it was one that for a moment reminded her just why she didn’t go there anymore. 

Dani knew Malcolm was dealing with _yet another_ family problem and she wanted to be there for him. She wanted to show him that he didn’t have to deal with it alone but he’d coldly reminded her that he’d _rather_ go it alone and that hurt– _a lot_. It hurt because almost immediately she felt like she understood him no matter how outlandish his problems became but what could she do if he didn’t _want_ to be understood–at least not by her?

But Malcolm in doing what he always did–he surprised her. He promised he’d do better for her. What he received from her, he’d have to give in return. All she’d wanted was his trust–his care. Him. So far, he’d given her exactly that.

Dani cradled Malcolm’s too handsome face, enjoying the friction of his rough stubble against her fingers, pulling him closer to her, doing nothing but staring at him.

Her eyes and hands memorizing a face that had become as familiar as her own. His angular jawline, the high slope of his cheekbones, that delicate space–darkened by shadows– underneath nearly translucent eyes. Eyes she’d seen look haunted and sad more times than not but this morning, crinkled adorably in the corners–illuminated with warmth as they stared back at her.

“What?” Malcolm asked softly, smiling down at her.

“Come here, you’re warm.” Dani giggled as Malcolm did exactly what she asked with very little resistance, burying his face in the crook of her neck, pressing kisses to her bare skin. His stubble tickling as their legs intertwined.

One of her hands carded through his soft chestnut hair, the other lightly running down his back, her fingertips gliding along the sinewy definition and smoothness of his skin. She loved the feel of him–how he felt pressed against her. She loved how solid he was and how he anchored her.

She’d felt so far apart from him for so long, it felt good just to hold him, knowing that he trusted her enough to allow it.

––––––––––––––––––– 

“We’re actually gonna have to go to work, aren’t we?” Malcolm groaned though he wasn’t sure if it was at the fact that he had to eventually get up and get dressed or if it was at the feeling of Dani’s fingers lightly sliding along his Apollo’s belt, dipping ever so slightly into the waistband of his Emporio Armani briefs.

He tried to put a bit of space between them, maybe try to focus but staring down at Dani–the early morning sun dusting her skin in gold, her cheeks flushed and the look in her deep brown eyes leaving him breathless–lost in the best way imaginable, made that impossible.

Malcolm tried to remember the last time he was this slow to go solve a murder. It was the one thing he always felt like he needed but he was slowly realizing that the only thing he _truly_ needed was to appreciate–adore–the ethereal woman below him–something he was seriously consider spending the entire day doing.

“Yeah, we are. I’m sorry, I can’t get it together this morning.” Dani said as a breathy, embarrassed laugh escaped her full lips as she sat up, scooting closer to him.

Malcolm smiled, gently brushing her dark curls away from her face. He remembered only a few weeks ago, he idly wondered if Dani’s hair was as soft as it looked and what might her curls feel like in-between his fingers. Never did he think that he’d release every single one of those curls over and over as Dani made him very grateful he had no neighbors to overhear just how good of a screamer he really was. 

“You don’t have to apologize.” She didn’t–not for loving on him. _Never that_. Malcolm felt uneasy and under pressure almost constantly–pressure that only got harder to take with each passing day but only in Dani’s arms did he ever find an escape. 

It has a heavy choice to make–a choice that still terrified him each time he thought about the pieces of his heart he’d willingly placed in her hands.

His fear was one thing but feeling of her arms around him, her devotion–something he’d never known–rushing over him was quite another and he knew that there was no other choice. 

“Not to me anyway. Gil, on the other hand…” Malcolm laughed as she made a face, groaning as she fell forward into his arms, resting her forehead on his shoulder. 

“I know I need to get a grip but I can’t help but feel like you’re gonna slip through my fingers.” Dani murmured against his skin.

Malcolm tightened his hold on her, lightly running his fingers along the ridges of her spine, slowly finding their way inside the band of her bra. He realized that once again he’d only thought of his own fears, listening to that little voice inside that told him how he’d only end up hurt and even more broken than before. He didn’t even consider that Dani would have reason for her own fears–fears that he’d leave her. That he’d hurt her. 

After all, he already had. 

The guilt coursed through him–it had never stopped. Even though, Malcolm had started doing better for her. He’d been more honest and open with her and it had led them here. He knew all of that but he also knew he still had more work to do.

He pulled away, looking up into big brown eyes that hid nothing. “Dani, I’m here as long as you want me to be.” Malcolm said as he cupped her chin tenderly, wanting desperately to reassure her that he was worth believing in. That he was her partner as much as she was his.

“Careful, Bright. That’s gonna be an awful long time.” Dani smiled sweetly, looking up at him through her lashes–reminding him of the first time he saw that smile and feeling just as affected by it.

“Is that a promise, Detective Powell?” He asked before a feather light kiss gave him all of the answers he needed.

––––––––––––––––-

Dani stood in Malcolm’s kitchen, finally feeling ready to start the day. 

Once she’d gotten herself together, realizing that she could be soft for her partner later as she had a job to do, she’d slipped on her black kimono robe–one of the many things of hers that she’d recently started keeping over at his apartment–to get coffee started as how her hand and eye coordination didn’t kick in until caffeine coursed through her veins. Dani suggested Malcolm grab a shower while she did so. 

“You know, we could save some time,” Malcolm said slyly, a cheeky smile stretching over his lips. 

Dani snorted, “And how does that not lead to business?” 

She and Malcolm hadn’t been together that long but she knew what happened every time she washed her hair at his place. His “saving time” would end up a lot like the times he “offered to help” and she was _not_ interested in explaining to Gil how they’d gotten held up.

“Oh, it does but that’s kinda the point.” Malcolm said impishly, biting his lip, his ice blue eyes alight.

She shook her head, unable to hide her own smile, “No business.” 

“But the business is good.” His smile widened, echoing words she’d heard once before. “Of course, I don’t have to _tell_ you that.” 

“Okay, lover boy, that’s enough. Go, shower.” Dani laughed, despite her cheeks heating, pushing Malcolm in the direction of the bathroom. 

As she opened his still too empty refrigerator, in search of the Avocados she needed for her toast, Dani realized that they’d built a little routine.

She stayed over so often, her trying to establish some form of productivity and Malcolm unsuccessfully trying to finesse business had started to become commonplace.

Spreading Avocado over rye toast, something she did every single morning at her own apartment, Dani felt Malcolm’s arms encircle her waist, his chin finding the crook of her neck as she inhaled the scent of his spicy French cologne.

“What are you doing?” Malcolm asked softly as Dani continued to make her breakfast, adding salt and pepper as well as Tabasco to her Avocado toast. 

“Some of us do need to eat.” Dani said pointedly, turning around in his arms, pressing a steaming mug of black coffee into his hands. 

It was quite funny how things happened, she thought as she took in his crisp white dress shirt, skinny wine colored tie and tailored black trousers. Malcolm wore a very similar outfit the first time she’d slept over at his apartment–though she’d slept at the counter then. Never in a thousand years did she think that she’d be making breakfast behind it one day. Never in a thousand years did she think the man she’d slugged unconscious that night would end up meaning everything to her.

Malcolm frowned, taking a sip of coffee. “I eat.”

“No, Bright, you don’t and black licorice isn’t food. _It’s just not_.” She said as the light in Malcolm’s nearly translucent eyes dimmed at her admonishment. 

Dani softened, she didn’t want to chastise him but just like before, sometimes what Malcolm needed to hear wasn’t always what he wanted. He couldn’t continue to exist on black licorice, black coffee and sparkling water. 

Truthfully, if she was _really_ going to be his partner, she was going to be honest with him as she always had. Dani knew how it felt if she didn’t eat anything before heading to work and with the insanely long hours they worked–sometimes not stopping until very late at night–honestly, death would be more preferable. 

She couldn’t imagine how awful Malcolm must feel at being that way all of the time. He had to do better and she would help him. She wouldn’t enable his bad habits–he had everyone else for that. 

Dani stepped closer, placing her hands on both sides of his face, “ _Babe_ , you need actual food.” 

She watched as the cloudiness in Malcolm’s eyes slowly shifted into something sweeter–something she couldn’t quite name, his cheeks flushing a bit as he looked down, “That’s…um…the first time you’ve ever called me that.”

She grinned, her fingertips lightly gliding along his jawline.“That’s how you know I’m serious. Here.” She turned back to the island, realizing exactly how she could start helping him take better care of himself. She held up her toast to him. “Eat.”

Malcolm’s brows raised, looking as though he had no intention of doing any such thing. “Um…no thanks…” 

Dani smiled tightly. “I’m not asking. Open up.” She held a hand underneath his chin as to not dirty his shirt as she brought the toast closer to his mouth. “I’ll make the airplane noises if you want…”

Malcolm gave her a dry look, completely unamused as he rolled his eyes. “Dani, I’m not a child.”

“Then stop acting like one. Come on, one bite.” She smiled as he reluctantly did as she said, taking a small bite chewing slowly. She closely watched his face, making sure he didn’t aspirate as she knew those particular muscles didn’t get nearly as much use as they should.

The edges of Malcolm’s lips quirked up, knowing that she was right _again_. “It’s not horrible.” 

“No, it’s not. I know you don’t care what happens to you but _I_ do.” Dani said, making sure he ate more. Her smile widening as she realized that she’d once again gotten through to him. Even though Dani had her doubts that Malcolm would start eating regularly, she knew that at least for awhile, he’d feel better and that in turn made _her_ feel better.

Malcolm smirked, “I can’t believe you’re actually feeding me.”

“If you insist on acting like a baby, I will insist on treating you like one,” Dani said with a smirk of her own, patting his cheek sarcastically before turning on her heel in the direction of the shower to get herself ready.

––––––––––––––––

Not too long ago, it was only him and Sunshine but as Malcolm watched Dani study the CSU photos Gil sent to her tablet, searching for some new angle before they continued with their latest case, he realized that quite a bit had changed. 

He’d been so used to being by himself, it was quite something being constantly reminded of Dani’s presence in his life. His bathroom counter began to look like a beauty supply store with all of the products–far more than he ever imagined–that were needed to maintain her beautiful curls. Her black satin kimono robe rested on the end of the bed. She even started to carve out a little space in his closet with her clothes. As he’d gone to select his suit for the day, he’d noticed the growing stack of neatly folded dark wash jeans and delicate blouses hanging up beside his shirts. 

Dani spent so much time at his apartment that it had become easier for her to get dressed for work at his place as opposed to driving back to Riverdale, which is what she’d done this morning as Malcolm took in her soft looking cowl neck cranberry sweater and black high waisted jeans. 

As Malcolm stepped around her, opening the refrigerator, reaching around the assortment of healthy food Dani liked for a bottle of Pellegrino, he realized that slowly his home was becoming hers too and he liked that. He liked that _a lot_. 

Malcolm shook his head as if to physically chase away the intrusive thoughts that told him how unbearable–how _lonely_ –it would be to go back to the way things were. He wouldn’t allow himself to think that way. He wouldn’t allow himself to doubt her. 

_I know you don’t care what happens to you but I do_. Malcolm thought of Dani’s words to him a few days ago as she fed him her morning Avocado toast. He also remembered the look of abject terror on her face as he held the live landmine. 

For as long as he’d known her, Dani was the very essence of calm. He’d never seen her rattled–not even in the presence of his father but right then, he saw her petrified and unable to move. Unable to leave him to die. Dani did care what happened him–she cared a lot and up until recently, that knowledge scared him but now, Malcolm only wanted Dani to see that her efforts weren’t empty–that they meant something to him. 

“Anything new?” Malcolm asked, taking a seat across from her at the kitchen island, reaching for his medication. 

Dani pushed a mug of coffee in his direction without looking up. “Not that I can see. I mean, both victims were found missing all of their fingers and toes like _who does that_?”

Malcolm grinned at her now familiar look of disgust at the often absurd cases they were always given. “I’m pretty sure our killer is keeping them as trophies.” 

“Ugh…that’s so gross.” Dani wrinkled her nose daintily as she looked up at him, her expression shifting as she watched him take his medication. 

Malcolm couldn’t read Dani’s face as she stared at him. He would never allow anyone to even see all of the pills he took but he’d always felt comfortable around Dani. He'd never felt like he needed to hide from her but maybe he was wrong.

Though it had only been a few weeks, they did all of the things normal couples did. They went on dates as he _loved_ seeing her dressed up. They also stayed in, though Dani often fell asleep in the middle of the documentaries and foreign films he liked and no matter how many times she explained the surprisingly convoluted plots of the reality shows she liked, he still didn’t see the point but Dani had never seen him take his medication before. 

Maybe this was the moment she realized that her life with him would never be normal. Maybe this was the moment he realized that little voice inside had been right all along–all of the questions he had–the answers Dani had given weren’t meant for someone like him. 

Dani blinked as she remembered herself, her cheeks heating. “Um…sorry. I…just…um…what exactly do you take?” 

Malcolm didn’t quite know how to answer because he’d never been here before. He’d never told anyone about his medication. He never allowed anyone to get this close and as much as this felt like the edge of a precipice, Malcolm remembered that he was being brave with her. That he _wanted _to be brave with her.__

____

____

“I mostly take Sertraline and Trazodone. The others are Benzodiazepines and an antipsychotic.” He finished quietly. Malcolm wanted to look down at his hands as he could only imagine what Dani must think of him but he didn’t want to run. If Dani’s opinion of him changed, then he decided that he would be strong and he would take it. 

That said, Malcolm wasn’t sure what he saw in Dani’s big brown eyes as her full lips turned down, her expertly groomed brows furrowing. “And you take all that without eating? Bright, _are you serious_? Here.” Dani pushed the other half of her Avocado toast towards him. 

“Dani…I…” her frown deepened and Malcolm knew he should eat or she _would_ feed him again–something he didn’t actually mind–but he’d just confessed that he, the son of a serial killer, needed antipsychotics among a multitude of other things in order to function semi-normally. Malcolm expected to see fear or revulsion as he knew most people already thought he were seconds away from becoming just like Martin. He wasn’t expecting whether he ate or not to be a concern at the moment. “Aren’t you gonna say something?” 

Dani took a sip of tea as she sometimes preferred Peppermint in the mornings over coffee, “Eat and then, I’ll talk.” Malcolm once more did as she said, becoming increasingly more confused as he watched her smile a bit while nodding encouragingly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wig you out. I was just trying to memorize the ones you took in the morning so I could remind you if you forgot.” 

Malcolm tilted his head as though he were looking at her with brand new eyes, reminded yet again of just why he continued to ignore that same nagging voice in his head. The one that threatened every day to rob him of a happiness unlike anything he’d ever known. “You _really_ are my partner.” 

Dani quirked a brow, smirking over the rim of her mug. “I’m pretty sure we’ve been over this.” 

Malcolm smiled, “We have but you’ve been there through the night terrors, the restraints, the hallucinations and now, the pills. I mean, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but I’m kind of a lot.” 

Dani smiled his favorite smile–the one that showed her dimples and made her eyes sparkle, “I think you’re just enough. ”

–––––––––––

_You make me wanna come through_  
_Quarter after two_  
_Just to put it down on you_  
_You make me wanna behave_  
_All of those things_  
_That you and me, we do_

Dani stepped into the apartment, clearly surprised to find this particular song–though it was one she quite liked–filtering through Malcolm’s stereo but more than that, the apartment smelled just like one of the insanely fancy restaurants he often took her to. 

Their exceedingly weird case had come to a dead end and Gil had allowed them to leave vowing to pick back up tomorrow, hopefully with fresh eyes. Their boss had sent Malcolm to the crime lab to inspect the corpses further but he didn’t come back to work. That wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence much to Gil’s chagrin but Dani figured that she’d see him back at the apartment. 

It was strange, Dani wondered when getting home had begun to mean Tribeca as opposed to Riverdale. She'd always done everything rationally and Malcolm was mercurial. He reminded her of ocean waves. Calm and gentle–the kind that comforted but also rogue and destructive–the kind that devastated. Those very same waves broke over her and never once did she mind. 

“Okay, you’re cooking and listening to Summer Walker like who are you and what have you done with Bright?” Dani asked amusedly, making her way into the kitchen.

“First of all, as I have learned thanks to you, this album is fantastic.” Malcolm smiled crookedly, glancing up at her before returning his attention back to the cutting board where he carefully sliced cucumbers and celery. He angled his cheek to her for a kiss as she wrapped an arm around his waist, curiously inspecting his handiwork. 

In a pair of slim dark jeans and a threadbare gray Harvard shirt, his hair slightly damp from his shower and falling in his eyes, Malcolm looked very relaxed and also very soft, so unlike the way she normally saw him. 

As Dani peered over his shoulder, peeking at the incredibly colorful salad Malcolm was in the process of mixing and what appeared to be braised lamb in the oven, she realized that he really seemed to know what he was doing and she _most definitely_ had questions. 

“Second of all, I thought about what you said and I listened.” 

“Ahh…so, he thinks _and_ he listens?” Dani smirked, sitting across from him at the island, her hands underneath her chin. 

“He does, on occasion.” Malcolm replied drolly. “And you were right. I know I don’t eat because of the medicine but I need to start trying anyway. I mean, you’ve always been so kind to me even before you knew me so I think I need to start being a little kinder to myself as well.” 

Dani smiled, feeling her heart swell. Malcolm _really_ was trying and she wondered if it was the first time he ever had. “This is you doing better.” 

“This is a start. I’ve still got a ways to go.” Malcolm smiled in that way she loved–that way that reached his translucent blue eyes and made them crinkle adorably in the corners. 

––––––––––––––––––

“How exactly did you learn how to cook?” Dani asked, stretching her borrowed plaid pajama pants clad legs out, resting them in Malcolm’s lap as they settled on the couch, waiting for the oven timer to go off. 

“Jackie taught me.” Dani watched his eyes go far away and his smile grow fond at the mention of Gil’s beloved wife. “I was so fascinated watching her in the kitchen. I was just mesmerized by how slow and methodical she was with everything. My own mother, as you can probably imagine, has never cooked anything a day in her life. I’d watch Jackie so much, after awhile she started putting me to work.” 

“Jackie used to cook braised lamb?” Dani asked, over her wine glass. 

“No, she never did. But I figured how hard can it be?” Malcolm smirked as that was pretty much how he approached most things. 

“This lamb better taste good.”

“Oh, ye of little faith,” Malcolm smirked, squeezing her ankle gently. “I spent so much time in the kitchen, Jackie would always say that my wife would thank her. You know, I wish I could’ve introduced you to her. She would’ve loved you.” 

Dani smiled, ignoring the way her heart clenched at something Malcolm in the midst of his reverie obviously hadn’t even realized he’d said. “I met Jackie a few times, she was really sweet.” 

“She was and she would’ve been thrilled about us, I think.” 

Dani scooted closer, absently brushing his hair behind his ear. “Really? ”

Malcolm glanced down, smiling sadly before his immeasurably soft gaze met hers once again. “Yeah, she used to worry about me a lot back then. I think it would’ve made her happy knowing that she didn’t have to anymore.” 

––––––––––––––

“Okay, so that was amazing.” Dani said, loading the dishwasher as Malcolm put away the leftover food. It really was and as someone whose cooking skills began at Avocado toast and ended at grilled cheese, she was super impressed, though not exactly surprised as Malcolm was strangely good at most things. “Do you seduce all your dates with your braised lamb?” 

Malcolm snorted, “Yeah, they come for the lamb but leave for the hallucinations.” 

Dani rolled her eyes, playfully bumping his shoulder. “Honestly, Bright, I might keep you around just for the food.”

“And the business?” Malcolm bit his lip excitedly, waggling his brows at her. 

“It’s always about business with you.” She shook her head, unable to hide her smile at his utter incorrigibility. He laughed, neatly dodging an elbow to the ribs. 

“Seriously though. I’m happy you liked it. You’ve done so much for me. I like doing things for you too.” Malcolm pulled her closer, his hands finding her hips. “Oh, I almost forgot! I have something for you. Close your eyes.” 

Dani’s brows raised at the peculiar light shining through his ice blue eyes. “Why?” 

“Just close them.” 

Dani acquiesced to his demand, wondering what else Malcolm had for her as he’d already surprised her with the most amazing dinner. She felt him take her hand and gently fold her fingers around a box of some sort. 

“Okay, open.”

Dani looked down, her brows going skyward what Malcolm had just pressed into her hands. A long, slender red box with the word _Cartier_ emblazoned on the top in gold script. She gingerly opened the box, finding an identical one inside. Slowly lifting the lid, Dani couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips at seeing the beautiful yellow gold necklace. 

The impossibly fine double stranded chain housed a small round diamond with a circular pendant at the center of it with the word _love_ engraved on the top and bottom of it. Malcolm had done what he did best–surprised her–and she had no idea what to say.

“I…um…noticed that you like jewelry and that you like small, delicate things so I saw this and thought you should have it.” Malcolm said, feeling a bit anxious at Dani’s reaction. He first noticed the multitude of thin gold rings on her fingers that night she helped him into his restraints and he also noticed the simple gold necklace she always wore. Since he had an idea of what she liked, Malcolm thought that perhaps Dani might like something from _him_. “Do you like it?”

“I love it. Thank you, it’s…really pretty but are we at the stage where you buy me something like this?” Dani asked, feeling a bit anxious herself. A necklace like this was an anniversary gift or a Valentine’s Day gift, this wasn’t the type of thing you give someone you’ve been dating for less than a month. She didn't know what this sort of thing meant. 

Malcolm peered at her strangely, tilting his head. “I’m not really sure. I mean, you’ve dealt with my overbearing mother. You’ve met my serial killer father. You’ve personally witnessed my embarrassing moments–of which there have been many. I don’t really know how many more stages we have to go.” 

Dani sighed and Malcolm watched the look in her big brown eyes go from confusion to something vulnerable and unsure and suddenly he _understood_.

Malcolm remembered Dani telling him a few days ago how she worried that he’d slip through her fingers. She’d become an irreplaceable part of his life but he realized that her fears and his weren’t so different and he’d have to be brave for her once more. 

“You don’t have to worry that I’m gonna–" 

“Switch up on me.” She finished for him, confirming exactly what he’d suspected. 

“Yeah. I know that I’m not exactly the best at following through but I’m just as invested in this–in us as you are.” Dani tilted her head up, the edges of her lips curving up reminding him of their moment in the morgue. Malcolm saw that she _wanted_ to believe him and so he’d have to go a step further to make sure that she did. He’d have to say what he’d been keeping close to his heart for quite some time. 

Malcolm pulled her closer, his hands cradling her face just as she did with him when she wanted him to _really_ hear her. When she wanted her voice above the ever present noise in his head. “Dani, I will never stray from you and I will never abandon you. I promise, I am forever and infinitely _yours_.”

“ _Mine_?” Dani’s eyes widened at Malcolm’s unexpected yet incredibly romantic declaration. The air in her chest replaced with thousands of butterflies.

“Yours.” Malcolm smiled, leaning in conspiratorially. His voice lowering into a whisper, “And you wanna know something else? I am so, so in love with you.”

Dani scrunched her nose at him, her smile entirely dimples, her cheeks flushing prettily as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Malcolm never imagined that he’d be that honest–that open–with anyone as his heart had been broken so many many times that he couldn’t imagine there would be much of it left to give away. Though as fractured and damaged as his heart was, Malcolm wanted to give it–all of it–to Dani anyway. 

“Is that what you wanted to tell me when you held the landmine?” She asked quizzically, though he couldn’t miss the mirth as well as the emotion filling her deep brown eyes. 

_Of course, that would still be on her mind._

Malcolm laughed a bit, realizing that his expression likely mirrored hers as he tenderly brushed soft curls away from her face. “Kind of. I mean, near death experiences don’t exactly bring out my most romantic side. But better late than never…” 

Dani soft laughter joined in with his as she pulled him flush against her. “I love you, Bright. Even though you _really_ are an idiot.”

Malcolm’s “never-better” but not presently shaky hand cupped Dani’s chin, gently angling it toward him as his lips quirked up in his signature smirk. “But you’ll keep me, right?”

“Forever and always.” Dani whispered against his lips. 

Malcolm didn’t know what the future held. He didn’t know what would happen with his father nor did he know what consequences surely awaited him for almost making a mistake that could’ve cost him everything. What he did know was as long as his partner was beside him, he could and he would withstand all of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> @2amEuphoria wanted to see what it would look like if Malcolm had a certain cop girlfriend who helped him take better care of himself so with that, came this. Also huge thanks to her for her input on aspiration. 
> 
> I used prompts from @drink-it-write-it on Tumblr  
> "I am so in love with you. So, so in love."  
> "You're slipping through my fingers"  
> "I will never fray from you, never abandon you–I am forever and infinitely yours"
> 
> Also music was huge in helping me write this. The songs mentioned in the story are "Hair Down" by SiR featuring Kendrick Lamar and Come Thru by Summer Walker and Usher.


End file.
